1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a retention mechanism for retaining a central processing unit (CPU) module.
2. The Prior Art
A retention mechanism having a base and two retention arms extending therefrom to form a U-shaped configuration for retaining a CPU module therein is well known in the electronics field. Examples are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 85216150, 86207711, 86207803 and 86209531.
FIG. 5 of the attached drawings shows a conventional retention mechanism comprising a base 7 for being supported on a main computer board (not shown) and two retention arms 6 extending from opposite ends thereof. Each retention arm 6 defines a channel 61 for receiving an edge of a CPU module 5 as shown in FIG. 6. An opening 63 is defined in a bottom wall of the retention arm 6 for accommodating a resilient finger 62. The finger 62 has an arcuate body 622 having a first end 621 fixed to the bottom wall of the retention arm 6 and a free end 623 movable through the opening 63. The finger 62 is deformed upon insertion of the CPU module 5 for resiliently engaging with and thus retaining the CPU module 5 in the retention mechanism.
The deformation of the resilient finger 62 upon insertion of the CPU module 5 causes the free end 623 thereof to protrude outward beyond the bottom wall of the retention arm 6. Thus, the finger 62 may inadvertently interfere with other components mounted on a main computer board, such as a heat sink of the CPU module, thereby causing undesired damage.
It is thus desired to have a retention mechanism that does not have the problem discussed above.